leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Thresh/Strategy
Skill usage * While lets Thresh continually gain power, he starts off weak. Be cautious early game. ** Throwing on to nearby souls can let you collect them without getting close. ** This tactic is considered very useful if you are in a lane against champions that play aggressive early in game (e.g or ) or champions that have a fair amount of poking abilities (e.g , and or 's plus combo). ** When considering this tactic, Be sure you have enough Mana Regeneration when against these champions, as you might need to spam quite a lot. * passive is strong enough to make building attack damage worthwhile. Later in the game, when you have collected a good number of souls, attack speed can be a good choice. ** While the passive's damage scales off of attack damage, it is still magic damage, and will benefit from magic penetration. ** At level 5, with no attack speed bonus, it adds ~24% of your attack damage per attack. Which is ~20.5 at level 18, without any damage bonuses. (Pending Testing). ** It's worth saying that the passive effect does not encourage continual attacking, as you will not get any bonus damage if you do not let the ability "charge". * is a great initiation tool. Consider the merits of pulling them vs pulling yourself. * is a great way to save an ally. Not only do you shield them, but you can allow them to escape if they click the lantern. ** Consider teaming up with melee champions who have dashes, such as or . They can jump on the enemy, be shielded from counter attacks, and jump back to safety. ** If an ally is coming in to gank your lane, you can place the lantern in his path and initiate, the jungler/ally can use the lantern to jump to you and help secure the kill quickly. * can be a good scouting tool, particularly when checking the and pits. However, be wary of the ability's long cooldown. * is a good escape and chase tool, depending on the cast direction. ** If you catch a fleeing enemy with immediately use your to push them further towards your allies or turret, securing their doom. ** Also useful to counter enemy leaps, such as 's . * If an enemy is camping inside and refuses to touch one of the walls, consider using to push them into one. The slow and damage will be worth it especially if you them in a helpful direction. (i.e. towards a turret or allies) Build usage * With abilities that scale off of ability power and attack damage, as well as having heavy crowd control, Thresh can make use of pretty much any stat, except for perhaps critical chance. Let him adapt to changing situations and match ups. * Thresh's ability power ratios are fairly low, and gains extra on-hit magic damage, making magic penetration from items like a valuable stat. ** (or ) may still be worthwhile late game, since it will multiply his passive ability power gains, but only if you have a lot of souls. **You should consider for the %HP damage which works well in conjunction with . * passive component has great damage potential and can be combined with several other effects for devastating results. ** Since the passive multiplier grows between attacks, you will not get a fully multiplied effect building both attack damage and attack speed. ** With a lot of souls (at least 100), , , and , Thresh's can deal very good DPS. *** damage will also be increased by the bonus AP from . ** With lot's of AD and time to wind up Thresh can deal a very high amount of damage in a single hit. (up to 450% AD if using the , not counting the souls obtained) *** Note that the bonus damage is magical, and as such it will not crit. *** can help ensure you crit. * Thresh's gap closer, crowd control, and the ability for allies to move to him with allow him to be a great initiator. Consider building tank and aura items like , , or . ** is probably the best item when playing support Thresh, thank to the fact that he can shield the whole team with , and increase magic resistance of all the teammates. *Thresh's effectiveness in several roles depends very much on the number of soul he has collected. **Under 100 souls, your armor is lower than that of the most champions. Thus, you should consider buying items with high armor values or play defensive. **Between 100 and 200 souls, you can consider building something more offensive or refocus on magic resist or health if you are building as a tank. You have matched the armor of many champions, and with 115 souls you surpass , having the highest armor at level 18 (passive abilities, such as not included). **Over 200 souls, you can build and and start becoming a full offensive champion, because you have 162 base armor (surpassing even ) and 150 AP, only by the collected souls. You can also add a for powerful magic resistance reduction, or a to this build for adding on-hit, AP-based magic damage. In this case, you should take some magic resist and health item, like or . Recommended builds Countering * Since Thresh receives a lot of his power through , zoning him out from collecting souls is especially effective. Take into account your own creeps' positions as these are where souls may spawn. ** Thresh will commonly use to collect souls. It can be a good idea to wait until goes on cooldown before going on the offensive. ** Remember, every death leaves Thresh with downtime where he can't collect souls. His passive can be his downfall if successfully utilized against him. * Thresh has high offensive capability, but only in a relatively close range. * is his main initiation ability, and much like playing against other aggressive supports, avoiding it will limit his ability to get on top of you and unloading his combo. ** Using allied minions to shield yourself can be effective, but note that Thresh may still choose to pull himself anyway to get in range for his other spells. * Thresh is not very durable early on, and harassing Thresh will make it risky for him to use his spells effectively. Use these opportunities to force fights. * Be aware that can be used to quickly bring one of Thresh's allies into a fight. Try to gain vision of areas behind Thresh from where his reinforcements could approach. * As of Patch 3.11 you can now Cleanse the stun, break the chain, and prevent Death Leap into you team using on a hooked ally. It can be self-cast. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies